


cold beers, hot kisses, and shared memories.

by GRIMMInsanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blind!Characters sometimes, Demonic Possession, Drabbles, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Possessed!Winchester, Possesssed!Sam, Sexual things, Unrequited Love, Weecest, You Have Been Warned, brother on brother, heart-tearing, little gifts for someone awesome, made for tumblr, might get steamy., oh gosh, possessed!dean, prompts, random little things, reaaaaally, short., sometimes, sometimes pornwithoutplot, there's a lot of tags, these are short, they're really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 104
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRIMMInsanity/pseuds/GRIMMInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.</p><p>- Mark Twain.</p><p> </p><p>A melting pot of Wincest drabbles made for some amazing people on tumblr. Rating will vary to each drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. promise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brothersintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brothersintheimpala), [Yasamand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yasamand), [huntersathogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huntersathogwarts), [cuddlingbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cuddlingbrothers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"Hey Dean?" 

That's all he hears, a quiet little voice that's just barely there. 

"Yea?" He asks, his voice rough. 

The younger is nothing but a slip of a boy, gangly limbs and wavy hair in his bed. 

"Will you always be here?" 

There is silence so thick, that it could almost be shattered for just a brief moment, and then, Dean gives a snort and curls his arm around Sam's thin waist and pulls him close. 

"Of course, Sammy. Now go to sleep. We have to get up soon." 

It's brief, but John averts his eyes.


	2. slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" 

The silence that follows that is so harsh, Dean can't help but feel like he's suffocating on his words. His eyes dart between his father and then, to his brother. He's taller now, he sees, his hair now a mess of curls from being cut too short and his lanky frame shaking there. Sam picks up his bag, and with a decisive move, slams the door after him. 

John is silent, but Dean sees him tremble as he leaves for his room. 

Dean is alone now.


	3. first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Their first kiss is in the back seat of the Impala. John had gone out to get some food from the gas station, and Sam had tugged Dean into the back seat. When their lips pressed together, it was bumping chins, teeth, and noses. It got a laugh out of Dean and a flushed grin from Sam, and they pressed a proper kiss to each other's lips, only to quickly pull apart when they heard foot steps going by. 

It wasn't a long kiss, or romantic, or perfect, but John took the grins and red faces with a huff.


	4. stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's a hot mouth on his dick and Dean is half pressing his face into the pillow of the bed. It's early morning, and the gold flecks of dust are fluttering through the air. He barely watches them, lips biting as those lips encircle him, take him in full. That mouth leaves his shaking, quivering, _quaking_ on those very sheets. There's a large hand set against his hip and he can feel the way those lips curl up around him. 

Dean is mystified when he sees stars dancing in the gold dust that shines.


	5. blurred lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's over something stupid. 

That's all they know as their pressing into one another, trying to meld, trying to force themselves into something they would love to have and hate to be. The lines that are their bodies are blended together, and all that's there is heat and lips and hips rubbing. The impala is dark where they've parked it on the side of the road. No one passes to see the steamed-up windows, but afterward, Dean can't help but laugh when Sam draws faces and apologies in the window


	6. riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

There's a sly smile on Sammy's face and his eyes are peaking out from under the lip of his hat. He's wearing nothing but his chaps and his hat and his boots and Dean can't take enough of Sam in. He tugs for a moment at the ties to his wrists, but they're tight and he knows he won't be grabbing at his little brother any time soon. Sam is on him like a rider to his horse. 

(The following morning, Sam kisses the bruises left by the binds, and Dean grins, lips pressing to Sam's eyelids in amusement.)


	7. reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When Dean returns from Hell, Sam can hardly breathe. 

He thinks it's a lie, and he's almost punches Dean in the face before Bobby stops him. His words ring in his head, and that cheeky quirk of lips is just /Dean/ and he knows it's him. His head is spinning when he hugs his brother and he can feel the burn in his eyes as he wraps himself tight around that pillar of strength. 

He's shaking, but Dean is too, and he knows it's alright. 

Bobby sees, but doesn't ask when they hold on a little too long.


	8. not then, but now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's not the times when they bury themselves in between the sheets with gasps and groans, it's the gentle slide of lips and fingers along tanned skin. 

It's not when they're fighting next to one another on one sort of monster or another, it's when they're back in the hotel and are looking over each other's wounds. 

It's not when they argue and have their fist fights, but when they wrestle across the beds and some how end up on the floor, breathless and laughing. 

It's not the then, but the now.


	9. repentance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They have both done so much wrong. 

They know that. 

Sam has trailed himself along a dark road of pitfalls and Dean has broken promises. And they have both repented, with each their own hell, but it is when they're together, when Dean can press kisses to Sam's fluttering eyes and Sam can hold onto Dean's hands and kiss his palms, that they truly feel that they may have been forgiven. 

To those who see, it might not seem clean or pure, but for them, it's the purest repentance they have and need.


	10. relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam feels as if his very world has been shaken and turned upside down. He can feel the blood trickle down the side of his head from where he's been tossed by the spirit. His headache is blinding, and it only grows worse when a shriek catches in the air. 

"Sam." His name is being called, and he barely moves toward it. "Sammy!" 

Rough hands on his shoulders are shaking him and he pulls opens his eyes to find Dean. There's terror, shockingly bright, and then, utter relief. 

"Hey, Dean." He croaks out.


	11. sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

There's small break from hunting in Utah, and with it, came the trailer. 

Dean can't help but to feel the heat on his back and the sweat that runs down his spine. The Impala's hood is cracked open in front of him. The sound of a door being pushed open makes him turn his head ever so slightly. 

Catching sight of Sam, all long legs, muscled flesh, and tanned skin, Dean feels his throat go dry. Sammy is bare to his ass and that smile is sin to Dean. He shuts the hood carefully and heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	12. marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Their lips are pressed together in something slow and languid. 

Dean's got Sam against the counter and Sam moves to perch himself there. His arms are loose around his brother's shoulders and the heat inside the trailer is worse then outside, but Dean presses closer. 

He's somehow lost his shirt, the zipper on his pants undone, and yet, there's nothing more sensual to Sam. His lips move down, to the column of Sam's neck, and a low moan claws its self out the length of his throat. 

Dean leaves marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	13. sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When they begin to move, Sam has one leg curled around Dean's waist, the other one, all muscles and tendons, curved over shoulder. It's not quite as awkward as he first thought, but with the way Dean pushes into him, slick and hot and tight and just right- oh god, Sam feels himself bite his lip. One hand is pressed to the counter, the other is held up behind his head to the rickety cabinet and Dean is there, sucking the breathe from between his lips and from his lungs. 

Sam'll be sore later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three.


	14. whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When their lips part, Dean is groaning something low and rough and hard. Sam can't help but say his name over and over again. They're moving faster now and he swears that the trailer might just tip over on it's side, but hot lips are pressed to his shoulder. The smack of wet skin on skin is disgustingly loud, but Sam can't help but revel in it. When Dean finds him, /truly/ finds him, his brother's name because a sensual psalm, a carnal praise, and a sinful prayer. 

He comes undone with a whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four.


	15. worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean is nothing but an overzealous worshiper to this holy skin. 

That quivering leg is heavy on his shoulder, the other trailing just barely onto the floor. He's curled over Sam's chest, lips running down from the mark inked onto his brother to the dusky peaks on his chest. His smile is wide when that over sensitive body twitches and a quiet whimper spills out in the form of his name on those lips. He cleans him with his tongue and he catches eyes blown wide, staring. 

Twin forests stare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part five.


	16. creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When Dean brings him to the bed at the end of the trailer, muscles move to help cart along his little brother. 

When he sets him back against the white sheets and rumpled pillows, his hair is a mess around his face, his cheeks flushed, and his chest still panting out the rhythm of his heart. 

Sam is some strange creature of sin and purity and Dean pulls his pants off entirely to duck between those shaking legs, to climb over that shuddering chest, and claim those whispering, sinful lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part six.


	17. words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When they've gone a second and a third time, they are both exhausted, nerves firing and eyes shut tight. Even with their blood on fire, they curl up next to one another, Dean's heavy arm over that trim waist and Sam's hand on that trembling bicep. As they lie, drowsy in the afternoon heat, their eyes slip shut, they mutter words and jokes they only understand. 

With care, they rest their heads together, noses bumping, lips brushing, and teeth catching. 

All that is heard is words. 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part.


	18. comfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"Hey, it's comfy!" Dean can't help but remark, but Sam scoffs and glances up at him from his dusty pages. "Again Dean, it's a robe of a dead guy. You shouldn't wear that." He pursed his lips for a moment. "I'd say it's immoral, but we've done worse, actually." 

Dean leans against one of the pillars in the room, having moved over closer. After a moment of drawn out silence, Dean's lips curl up into a grin. "Then how about helping me out of this, Sammy?" Sam can't help but smile too. 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	19. shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam finds himself seated on the table, Dean situated in between his long legs. Those experienced lips are making him dizzy with the way Dean bites and follows it up with just the right swipe of pressure to relieve the ache. His brother smells of motel shampoo, - they've been pilfering it from the restrooms, as of late, - but there's something entirely Dean about him. 

When those hands pull him closer by his jean-clad thighs, Sam knows they're both taking a shower after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	20. hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean can feel it. 

The heat, the hitching breath, the hardness of Sam's dick against his jeans and that just makes him bury himself all the more into that moaning mouth. 

Fingers are grabbing at his hair, pulling him closer by his shoulders. 

There's a twist of tongues, a battle that he easily over comes. 

Still though, besides breathing, they have to pull apart to get any further. When Dean pulls back, Sam is flushed, his lips bruised red from the force of his kiss, and his eyes hazy. 

Lips curl up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three.


	21. taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

While Dean appreciates his handy work, Sam can't help but tongue over his lips. He can still taste his brother on them and he wants more. A hand on that broad chest pushes him back, and Sam stands. Dean's fingers are trailing to the sash of the robe to get himself naked. 

A hand stops his brother and then, Sam is pushing him down into one of the chairs. 

Dean, in that moment, looks startled. 

Sam parts those legs, the robe, and offers a smile that Dean wants to kiss. 

"Let me treat you right, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four.


	22. tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean can't help but watch with half-lidded eyes. 

Those red lips are rimmed around his dick right now, and he can't help but appreciate the way Sam bobs his head down. Those eyes glance up at his for a moment, mischievous and teasing. Dean feels himself get a little harder when those eyes shut and Sam throws himself into giving him that blow job. When he pulls his head back, Sam licks at the tip with a reverent tongue and Dean drops his head back with a groan. 

Sammy takes him whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 5.


	23. teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

His head is tipped forward after it all, Dean's sides shaking in that robe. His once tight hands on the arm-rests loosen and he looks at his brother. Sammy looks positively happy at that point, lips licking up whatever had spilled out from the corners of his mouth. He leans forward with a grin though and a sparkle in his eyes. Dean knows Sam's still hard in his jeans, but the first thing he does is tangle his fingers in that mop of long hair and drag him into a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part five.


	24. press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean's got him bent over the table and Sam's cheek is pressed against the wood. 

He breathes in the smell of the still open musty book just at the end of the table, and shuts his eyes. Dean's fingers are all over him and he can't breathe. When Dean slides in home, and that's just what he does with Sam, Sam can't help but let out a breathless sort of groan. It feels right. And when he moves, it's too slow, but Dean isn't against picking up the pace. 

The massive library fills with their shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part six.


	25. whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam is a nest of sensitive feeling right now. 

His hands are barely able to grip onto the flat surface of the table, fingers pressed down until their bone white. Dean's got his arm around his waist and the other hand is tucked against Sam's hip. Sam knows where that hand is going to fall to soon. The pace is hard, but after everything that's happened, it's good. 

It's a burn he can appreciate. 

There's a body folded over his and Dean's mouth is by his ear, whispering obscenities. 

Sam whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part seven.


	26. line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When they both pass that line, that mark that sets off fires and makes fireworks go off, they're gasping. Pressed together, Dean has his face buried into the nape of Sam's neck and he's panting hard. Sam's barely able to breathe. There are sparks in the dry air and Sam feels damp all over. When they finally move, Dean drags him down into a kiss, but it's slow. Something careful and tender that takes him into a new heat, pleasant and warm. 

When Dean turns, Sam follows him to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part.


	27. birthday. (a.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When Dean dies, it's not something that Sam fully understands. 

The pain is there, and it hurts, it stings, and it _burns_ , but Sam keeps on moving. Dean wouldn't want this of him and he tries to ignore the way his heart bleeds when he helps bury his brother. How it tears when he's left to stare at that cross and try and understand how this could have happened. This is his brother, he thinks, ignoring the fresh dirt under his nails and the sting of pain. 

How could Dean just die on his birthday?


	28. birthday. (b.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

After they return from heaven, Sam surprises Dean on his birthday. It's nothing special or over the top for him. It never is for them, but when they always seem to manage it just right, everyone is happy in the end. Getting Dean to stop Baby isn't too hard, but hiding his present is even harder. Still though, when they find an open field, with Dean chattering in his ear all the while, Sam can't help but feel he did good when he sees the fireworks go off and Dean's grin, and eyes, shine bright.


	29. rubber band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean does not expect it. 

They're stuck in an old house that surprisingly has water and with motor oil under his nails, Dean wants to get the stuff out from under the beds of his fingers as fast as he can. The rush of freezing water aimed right at his abdomen and his crotch makes his yell of startled shock loud. He pounces on the lever to shut of the flow, getting a face full of water too. When he's finally got it turned off, he glances at the sprayer to find a rubber band on it. 

"Sammy!"


	30. sputter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean's cleaning one of his guns when he hears the strange choking sound from their restroom. 

It's weird, cause Sam made that noise and it sounds like a yell that came out wrong. Sam's coughing now though, and Dean gets up. He's still holding the bit he was cleaning, peeking into the restroom. He finds his brother only in a towel, Sam's face a canvas of white, flaky powder, and he's dripping a puddle on the floor from his still wet hair. 

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" 

Dean grins and Sam sputters away.


	31. funeral bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

His skin is turning cold. 

Dean can feel it. 

The poison the damn Necromancer's got in him pulses against his hand and Dean tries to stop himself from cutting that out of his baby brother all together. It doesn't feel right and it's /wrong/. Sam's breath is so very slow and it makes Dean's heart stutter and dip. The sound of something being banged around upstairs sounds like a funeral bell in his ears, and honestly, he hopes to heaven and hell, and fucking Lucifer and Michael too, that it's not.


	32. dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

It takes Dean a full fifteen minutes to get him up and to dance with him. 

The record playing is playing a nice, catchy tune, and he wants Sam to dance. With Sam's nose buried in the book,the way the lamp is tilted, he looks too pale and Dean is reminded of his brother nearly dying before him. He gets him dancing to make sure he's alive, and when they have their fingers tangled with their wrists together, and when Dean feels a pulse, a breathe on his face, and a warmth in his hands, and he knows.


	33. shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

John has seen it happen. 

From around corners and in the rear view mirror when he thinks the boys don't notice. The way they press their lips together had started out careful and gentle and John wonders if Sammy is still just clumsy, but as those kisses become something darker, more fierce, he begins to worry. There's a fear growing in his belly that no monster had ever brought upon him. Sam's face all flushed and red after those kisses with Dean make John Winchester's heart shudder.


	34. break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's not natural. 

_It isn't right_. 

Bobby knows it. 

The way Sam and Dean spend their time together, the times he's nearly walked in on a heated battle of tongues in his own damn kitchen,but in the times after their deaths, and their returns from said deaths, the old hunter sees things between them. Gentle touches and harsh grabs. Some sort of pain and joy and sadness in knowing the other is alive and nearby. 

He couldn't bare to break that apart. 

At least, not like the way John had tried to do.


	35. hesitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's when he's laying in nothing but a paper gown in a hospital that he sees it again. He thought their moments together was simply some strange phase, but when he sees Sam brush long fingers over Dean's knuckles and Dean tugs at Sam's wrist, there is a quiet familiarity there that he has seen before. They've picked up from where they've left off and John is unsure of how to feel. 

Disgusted?  
Possibly. 

Upset?  
Obviously. 

Agreeing?  
No, but there's a thread there between them that makes him falter.


	36. out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They were young, and John knew he was the sun and the stars and the quiet moon to his boys. He knew that he was the fire that licked at their heels and the one who brought blood to the surface of their skin as cuts and bruises. 

A hunter's way isn't always safe. 

Sam and Dean learned that. 

Still, as they grew older, they began to wonder and began to step outside their lines, and when John came back to the room after a hunt, he saw how far they stepped out. 

Out and right into a bed. 

John saw red.


	37. jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

The smell of them is heavy in the air and Sam is still shaking from their last round. Dean's breath is just barely catching up to him and he presses his lips to Sammy's forehead in a gesture of tender care. When the door opens, they both jerk, instincts telling them to get up and move. They're sitting up when John moves in, covered in graveyard dirt caked like mud on his clothes and blood from his head. 

The way his chin tips up and his lips thin out tells Dean all he needs to know. 

Silence sits.


	38. fist fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They get into a fist fight over something they won't even recall in the end and Sam throws the first punch. Dean returns the favour by wrestling his brother to the ground and pressing his face into the carpet. They knock over the motel lamp, but Dean is pulling Sam's hair and Sam is pulling on the cord of Dean's necklace. With a baring of teeth, Sam drips blood on his brother, but Dean doesn't pay attention. John returns to find Sam straddling Dean, panting hard. 

John sighs


	39. dimple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

When Dean presses a hand to Sam's face, craddles his brother like he might fade, he lets Dean's thumb brush along his simple, dimpled smile slowly. Sam knows that Dean needs this momento touch and feel and Sam can't blame him. 

He needs it too.


	40. fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They smell of gunfire and salt and blood when they get to Bobby's. There's fire that still runs through them and John can see it, feel the waythey shudder at the grime covering their skin. Out of sight, they kiss like they're about to burn out.


	41. speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Behind doors with flimsy locks, they claw and stroke and taste and feel. They move with a desperate sort of speed that's almost painful. Dean has them both in his fist and when they unravel, Sam cries outinto Dean's shoulder. 

They can't be heard.


	42. hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They shower together. 

Under the spray of hot water, they let fingers trail on familiar paths of mucles and scars. Lips trail on hot, wet flesh and Sam sighs. Dean kisses him like he can stop time, rough, hot, and Sam is hard pressed to the tiles.


	43. clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

John feels they've been upstairs too long, feels that fear, worry, and hate spark up, the disgust burning black. He finds both sons clean, both in either of their 'rooms'. He goes back downstairs, breathing easier. 

Sam goes to lay down with Dean.


	44. elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Sam elbows Dean hard in the side and gives him a look when Dean looks at him. Sam shakes his head and Dean looks away with a quiet huff, but curls his fingers together to avoid twitching. There's a claymore on the wall and Sam knows Dean wants it.


	45. dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

When Dean opens his eyes, he sees nothing but darkness. In that moment, he's terrified. When Sam finds him in the aftermath of the explosion of a hydra, he's scrambiling at every movement. 

Back at the hotel, Dean washes out his eyes. 

It's still dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	46. paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Dean sits on the bed is unsure of what to do with himself. It's been days since the hydra incident and they've searched through all the information they have, even asking Garth for help. Sam's gone and Dean stays. 

He feels out of place. 

Paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	47. wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

When Sam comes back, he finds Dean wandering about the room. 

It makes him uncomfortable to see his brother stumble like that, see him wave his arms about to try and touch along parts of the room to find his way. He snaps around when Sam comes in, however, and his body tenses. He's seen Dean like this, seen him ready for a fight, but his sightless eyes trying to track something, he can't see. 

"Sammy? S'that you?" He asks. 

"Yeah, Dean, it's me." Those limbs loosen and he relaxes. 

Sam helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three.


	48. ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

John Winchester is not a bad man. 

He is a father. 

He is a friend and a mentor. 

He was even a husband once. 

But every man has his own failings and John is no different, hunter or not. 

It starts when he hits Dean for the first time. 

His hand aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	49. worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

When they've been fed, Sam digs himself back into his computer, looking up everything he can on this blinding poison. Dean rests against the headboard of his bed and listens to the clatter of keys in the darkness. After a moment, they stop, and as Dean sits there, he can't help but feel the heavy feel of a stare on him. Turning his head slightly toward Sam, or at least, where he last heard him, he wonders if Sam's okay. 

Sure, he says he's alright, but Dean feels unsure. 

He can't see for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four. continuation from chapter fourty-seven. 
> 
> Here on out, chapters may be switching between Yasamand and brothersintheimpala, but these are two different story lines.


	50. patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

He's been hitting the bottle a little too hard that night, self-loathing evident. He manages back to the hotel fine. Dean is chattering away in his ear when he comes in. Patience thin, his lips curl when a complaint rings out. 

Dean gets back slapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	51. silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

For a moment, all is still. 

There's a silence in the room that's heavy. 

As he rests there, his shoulders tense and breathing hard, John looks at Dean, just a head shorter then himself then. He's seen enough faces, seen enough expressions, and seen enough emotions to know that look of utter shock and hurt upon his son's face. 

His lightly tanned skin is already reddening. 

John stares at him hard, before moving past him. Dean has gone silent, Sam is asleep upon his bed. and John thinks on failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three. continuation from chapter fifty.


	52. tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Dean is too tense to go to bed, worry now lining his features, but his eyes are drooping. He's gone too long without sleep, and he doesn't quite want to lay down. He hears the resolute sound of the laptop shutting and his head jerks up. In the sudden silence of the room, Dean feels his discomfort creep up his spine. He hears the way Sam walks to him, feels him close, but he still jumps when his shoulder is touched. After a long moment of that hand set there, Dean brings his hand up to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part five. continuation from chapter fourty-nine.


	53. lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Dean leads the kiss like he's always done, but there's a certain slowness to this kiss then usual. Instead of biting, he drags his teeth, instead of dominating Sam's mouth, Dean lets their tongues twine. With nothing to see to distract him, Dean feels the puff of air from his brother's nose, feels those hands slide up his thighs from where Sam is perched between his legs on the floor, and tangles his hair into soft waves of brown. 

For a moment, he is allowed to be thankful and grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part. continuation from chapter fifty-two.


	54. parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Dean has them both as he grows up, and then Sammy's born, and then, they both have them, but it doesn't last long. 

Mary is gone and all they have is John left. 

It's a hard life as they grow up with this man. 

He's hard on them and hardly shows proper affection as a father should, but they get by. 

When he leaves, they're alone, and separated, but then, they find each other again, find Bobby, and they're is together again. 

When Bobby is gone, they lament, but then, parents aren't supposed to stay.


	55. waitress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

The waitress looks on, upset over her luck. 

Two cute guys come in, one tall and shaggy, the other, shorter, but broad, and she can't help but flush at their smiles. 

She wonders if they're friends and she's half tempted to flirt with them when she comes to take their order. 

Still, when she notices the way they bend their heads together, lean forward and mutter, she begins to droop. Their legs are bumping against one another, fingers glancing against hands, and when the taller one watches his friend tear into his burger, theirs a mock exasperation and fondness in his expression. When they leave, they walk close together and shoulders bump and touch. 

Even though she’s sad they aren’t single, -you can see it!-, she flushes at their intimate closeness. People rarely have that, and one day, she hopes she has it too. 

The two men are brushed from her mind when new customers come in and the world keeps turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer then the others as I sent them in more then one ask.


	56. morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Sam wakes up to the gold of the early sun through the blinds and dust floating through the air. He watches them for a moment, sleepy and eyes bleary. 

However, his brows furrow at the sensation of an arm about his waist. He glances over his shoulder to find Dean curled with his face against his shoulder. It's the first time they've been together like this since they got back together and he smiles. 

"Mmm.. Sammy?" The low rasp of Dean's voice is a rumble in his ear. 

One hazel-green eyes stares.


	57. loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

John wonders if he should cut these fingers off, should cut that hand that belongs to himself, just break the bones and turn it into mush. The look of emptiness rests in his son's eyes and he watches as the blood trickles from Dean's forehead, from the cut that he himself put there, and looks down at the teeth that lay on the floor, bloody shrapnel to a car wreck of a problem. 

Of all the things, it is not Dean's apathy to the situation, but Sam's stare of pure loathing that does him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	58. quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam's nothing short of a spitting cat, hissing, and cursing along. 

He shoves past Dean, stock still in the middle of the room, to get at his father, but Dean's hands are quick to grab onto his younger brother's thin shoulders and pull his lanky frame back. His hair is getting long and he's getting taller then Dean, but Dean can still pull him back. 

"Sam, stop! No!" He hisses harshly into his ear, but Sam is shaking. "He can't do that! He shouldn't do that! Dean, you're bleeding!" 

John leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	59. quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam's got Dean in the seat by the door and he's carefully cleaning up the cut on Dean's head. His face is a firm face of quiet rage and hate. Dean looks on at him and then, carefully, takes Sam's hand and squeezes it. Sam looks on at him and seems to droop ever so slightly. 

"I don't understand why you let him do stuff like that." He mumbled. "I was the one who was kissing you." 

Dean lets out a choked little laugh through blood-stained lips.

" So 'e doesn't 'o it to you, Sammy." 

Sam goes quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part.


	60. stagnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for huntersathogwarts.

When Sam is gone, after the Lucifer's cage incident, Dean is left stagnant. 

He doesn't have much to do for the first few weeks but stare at Sam's clothes in his duffel bag, touch them with fondly, and sit there with them until the old room he had in Bobby's house is dark. His books are left over, his research on every monster he's taken, and all the little papers he's scribbled on. 

With a shot of whiskey at hand, the bottle close, Dean sits, reads the notes long after the sun has set and smiles.


	61. grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

Dean is pressing Sam hard to the plaster and wall paper of the wall when they get back inside the hotel room, and Dean's hard pressed to make sure Sam knows who he belongs to. Sam is groaning out loud and low to his brother. "Damn straight." He hears Dean mutter. "I'm the only one who gets to do this." Sam is grinning when he gets shoved back onto the bed, and looking up at Dean, he can't help but smile as he watches him pull his shirt off. Sam leans up and lips against that tattoo. 

Dean grins.


	62. exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam quivers where he lays on those scratchy covers. He's fondling himself, pulling and tugging with an easy sort of move, but his body is tight, shivering. Biting his lip, Sam glances up through his lashes and exhales. 

Dean's watching, and he smiles.


	63. pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

What they have is subtle, but intense. Their father despised them for it, their 'uncle' took care with them, and even their angel was unsure of it. No matter how taboo it is, when Sam kisses Dean, and vice-versa, they feel alive in the purest sense.


	64. bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for huntersathogwarts.

It's hot between them. Not a slip of cool air with their bodies pressed, chest to chest. 

Breath is mingled and there is a thin line of spit between their lips. Sam's flushed when he looks down at Dean's dark eyes and he swallows hard at the bruised lips he sees. Dean doesn't give him much time to let his eyes wander, dipping his head, lips to his throat, and Sam shifts his head back. It's unbearably warm and Dean's mouth, and his teeth, make his mind shudder. 

Dean is devious and Sam groans low.


	65. smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Yasamand.

"Dean! Can you come help me?" Her voice is a sweet chime and Dean glances over toward the kitchen. 

"It's Sam's turn, though!" He calls back, but gets up anyway. 

"He's setting the table and you're the resident chef. Get in here!" He snorts, but gets up, passes his brother as he heads to the kitchen, and nudges his brother in the side. "Hear that? Resident chef." 

His smile is smug, but Sam just rolls his eyes. 

As they bring food out, John returns home to the three of them laughing and smiling.


	66. doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"Doctor, Doctor, give me the news." Sam sang, buttoning up his shirt with a slight. "I've got a hard case, of loving you~." 

In the silence that followed, he hummed the next few notes, only to glance up to the mirror and blink. 

"You rang?" Dean grinned. He was leaning against the door frame of the motel restroom, decked out in a doctor's coat and a stethoscope about his neck. "You seem to be overdue for a check up, Sammy." 

Dean's quirk of lips had Sam, quite flushed, pulling off his shirt again.


	67. fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

The children blink, eyes bright and curious and blood-thirsty. Dean begins to wonder if these are children or ferocious creatures hidden in the children's flesh. The over-weight kid lets out a chortle and begins to tease Sam for needing his big brother to help him. Everyone knew Dean was The Freak's older brother and the fact of Dean coming to help him made it even worse on Sam. One glare and a curled lip, however, sent them packing. 

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" 

Sam doesn't look up at Dean. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	68. serial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for huntersathogwarts.

The way the blood glints off the knife makes Sam shiver. He's not sure from fear or from relief, but he smiles down at the body beneath him. She didn't put up too much of a fight, but It stated an itch in his mind that he felt relieved once scratched. There's the sound of a door opening and Dean steps into the room, blood splattered across him. With shared grins, maniac and dark, they leave. 

(The following morning, the newspaper prints the headline: TWO COLLEGE GIRLS KILLED. SERIAL KILLER?)


	69. mash.

When they get back to the motel, Sam is quick to head straight for the restroom. Dean catches him in the next few strides, grabs the door before it can shut all the way. "Hey, Sam, wait. What was that about?" 

There's no response, but there's a resound push on the door. 

Dean can hear Sam grunt from the other side. He leans forward instead to make sure the door stays open. "Hey, you'll mash my fingers like that! Come talk to me!" He's getting annoyed now. 

"No! I don't want to talk about it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two. continuation from chapter sixty-seven.


	70. rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for goandgetthegun.

Dean can't help but feel himself get all warm and fuzzy when Sam smiles likes that. 

He knows that feeling, has felt it for ages, but still, he doesn't act on it. 

He knows Sam doesn't feel the same way, doesn't feel the heat that courses through his veins or the torrent of raw emotions that hits him in his bones. His brother loves him, but he doesn't /love/ him, and with that, his smile begins to droop. 

The car is rich with the sun and Sam's laughter, and that's all Dean allows himself to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part Dean.


	71. wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for goandgetthegun.

Sam wonders what's wrong. 

It's when Dean works out, makes sure to burn off whatever food they'd bought in the past few days before a hunt, before they have to fight for their lives. It's when he's going around in a wife-beater, fixing the impala in the mess and maze of cars that is Bobby's junkyard. It's when he stuffs his face with pie, eyes bright and then, shutting to enjoy and savor the taste, that he begins to think. 

Dean, he knew, would be against this, but sometimes, Sam wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part Sam.


	72. cramped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for goandgetthegun.

Dean feels the dig of the arm rest into the back of his neck and he tries to shift and get a better way to sit. Sam grunts above him, head curved along the edge of the roof, and looks down at his brother. Once they've settled, with Dean now resting against the the part of the car door where upholstery ends and glass begins, he lets out another low and heavy groan. Sam grins at him, but shuts his eyes to enjoy the feel of Dean inside him. 

The Impala's a little cramped, but they make do.


	73. slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"Seriously, Sam, come on!" Dean remarked with a huff and a mild growl. Sam continued to push on the door as much as his thirteen year old body would allow, before he gave up and finally, turned around, thumped his back against it, and slid against it. Dean gave a slight sigh, before pushing the door a bit more open and more or less squeezing him through the thin crack. Once he's inside, the door slides shut without his hand, and Sam, leaning there, goes with it. "Right, now let me see that eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three. continuation from chapter sixty-nine.


	74. shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam wakes to find himself tied to a chair. 

His head is spinning, aching in a horrible fashion, and he gives a low and heavy groan of pain. He opens his eyes, sweeps them around in the way he's been raised to do, looks for clues to where he could be. A safe house from an old hunt. A sharp sound and Sam snaps his head to the right, finds the bed of tools, and quells a shiver. Dean is next to follow, and he stares at his brother's smiling face. 

"Hello Sam." Dean's eyes shutter black. 

Sam shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	75. hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They'd been at it for hours. 

Sam can feel the ache the way he feels it after a grueling hunt. Everything just hurts and he can feel every twinge and cut and scratch. Dean's voice, low and gravely and heated, however, is a purr in his ear. 

It's not Dean whispering in his ear, but listening to 'Not Dean', he wavers at the familiar tone. The words make him want to whimper, curl into himself. 

"You're nothing, Sam. You'll never be /anything/. You're nothing but a dirty monster." 

Sam spits in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	76. mocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

He barely holds out another yell, the hot knife slices through the skin on his neck, just short of the vein that might just kill him. He tries to relax himself, lest he bleed out together. 

"You know why I fucked you, Sam?" 

The whisper is low, velvet in his ear, and he can feel himself go hard. The way Dean talks to him has always gotten to him, and now is no different. One large hand palms him, the voice grows mocking. 

"Because I felt sorry for you. Wanting your brother's cock? Disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three.


	77. kneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam curls his lip at the demon, tries to ignore the fact that it just feels /wrong/ to snarl at Dean, but this isn't Dean, he reasons. 

Instead, this 'thing' kneels in front of him and grins, black eyes too wide and teeth bared too hard. Sam wants to claw the thing in the face for stretching Dean's face so badly. He doesn't though, aside from his binds, it means hurting Dean, and Sam know his brother is still in there. 

Hands slide up his thighs, push them open hard, and Not Dean grins even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four. unsure if this will be finished.


	78. scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam doesn't expect much of Dean when he comes back after drinking with his friends. 

Dad's out on a hunt for the next day or so in a town over and Dean is left to look after his little brother. When Dean gets into his bed, Sam can't help feeling a slight trickle of fear when Dean's lips latch onto his. It's not uncommon for them to kiss, but this kiss is harder, ferocious, and Sam feels as if he's being burned from the inside. 

Dean's hands are all over him, and somewhere deep inside, he's scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one part, as one of the followers did not like the idea of noncon for a chapter. 
> 
> only one chapter, so don't worry about the other chapters.


	79. seethe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

They know. 

Samuel knows. 

When Sam gets close to Dean, he can see the way Samuel tightens up, his lips tighten and he's amazed by how similar John and Samuel look then. He's slightly embarrassed by the way he stares, but Dean, without a care, drags Sam down into a fierce kiss, and the other hunters freeze in their cleaning and their moving. 

Sam hears the sound of the metal cup being dropped onto the floor, but he's dazed at the kiss. 

"Fuck off." Sam gets dragged out and he catches Samuel seethe.


	80. lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When they have sex, there's nothing short of biting, snarls, and hushed cries there, but that's not always. Sometimes, they're careful, taking their time, and enjoying the ride. 

For all the ferocity they have, they can be the gentlest of lovers.


	81. junkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"He's not there, Sam." 

Dean is hot in his ear, giving each thrust and slam of hips as a dealer would to a junkie, each spike a high. He stays in the moment, in the feeling, with /Dean/. 

Anything to keep him away from Lucifer's eyes across the room.


	82. tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

He's too tight, muscles tense after a nightmare and his breathe comes out, burning. 

Instead of staring into the dark, Sam watches Dean. He watches the way he lays on the blankets and the pillows they share, watches his chest rise with breath and with life, and he feels himself relax. 

His muscles ache from being tense. 

He ignores them, looks at the curve of his brother's jaw, his tapered nose, and breathes easier. His eyes droop, and he falls asleep, a hint of a dimpled smile on his lips.


	83. sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean holds him, curls one arm over Sam's shoulder, and tugs him close. He offers no words, but sets his chin upon that still head of curls. There are no words for a moment, the quiet loud in the silence, and then, a sigh, soft. 

"Goodnight, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a play on the idea of death, I suppose.


	84. faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's faint, and at first, Dean doesn't think about it while he's doing his crossword, but he tips his head toward his brother. Looking to him, Dean tries to ignore the way he goes hard at Sam's noises. 

"Not making this easy, Sammy." He mutters low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.


	85. breathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

It's breathy and whispering, and Dean has to lean toward the side to hear it better, but the sounds are pure need. Tipping his head back against his chair, he shuts his eyes. One hand trails down to palm himself through his jeans and he groans too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part.


	86. swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean breathes, fists the pillow next to him, and tries to keep himself quiet. He takes a chance to look down to Sam's head bobbing along his cock. 

The movement is slight, but the way he drags his teeth over the flesh, and tongues trails along his head, makes him want to snarl. He keeps quiet though, and can't keep his eyes on his brother too long. 

Instead, they trail to John, slumped in a chair, passed out from his drink. He lets out a sudden huff, shutting his eyes when Sam swallows him whole.


	87. tiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean isn't quite sure when he first falls in love with his brother. 

If anything, he clearly remembers when the massive man was just a baby, tiny and small in his arms. Warnings of 'Be careful, Dean.' and 'Mind his head!' come from his parents' lips, but he scowls down at the little baby, quiet. 

He's sleeping and he wonders if he was like this, tiny hands and all. Still though, when those eyes open, Dean is slightly unsure, but his curiosity is there. 

The first thing Sam does, for Dean, is smile.


	88. forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean is not a man. 

In Sam's eyes, he is a force that is to be reckoned with. 

He's the perfect hunter, the perfect solider, and moves to the beat of his own drum, steady and unflinching. To Sam, this being is not only his brother, but is his friend, his ally, his closest adviser, and so, when Dean dies, Sam wonders how the hell he's supposed to forget about everything that Dean has done for him. 

Dean is not just a man, or a hunter, or a brother. 

Dean is a presence for Sam that can't be wiped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of three.


	89. forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Forgetting. 

That's what he's been taught to do. 

Find the ghoul, clear it, and move on. 

Simple. 

Each hunt though seems so much harder without Dean at his six. The silence, unbearable, painful. Sam pretends so much that forgetting is easy. 

It's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of three.


	90. forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

When Dean comes back, Sam is there. 

After Bobby leaves, they are alone together, and they just sit and stare, hold each other, they go to bed. For the longest time, they lay there, staring at one another to make sure the other won't disappear, their hands tangled and curled together. Sam finds this moment so important, and so, when he falls asleep, he worries, dreads, and fears. 

But when he awakes, he leaves his troubles, forgotten, on the floor in the pale sunshine, and warmth, of Dean's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part. part three of three.


	91. cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean doesn't know what's hit him when he's snoozing on the comforter of the bed in the hotel room until a long, lanky body, distributes itself across his hips. 

Cold hands, wet from the snow outside, knowing Sam, press to his sides, and the teenager, first, lets out a yelp from the cold, and then, begins to wiggle away. It's a strange sensation, but he's quick to try and struggle away from that grasp. Sam is hard to move, and after a fight, he flips him. 

Dean does /not/ like being tickled.


	92. awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Sam's not too sure he should be watching, but he can't quite drag his eyes away. 

When he sits up in the back seat, he catches sight of Dean's hand moving along his cock, tight strokes that makes Sam quiver a little inside. He's not sure if Dean knows he's even awake, but when Dean cums, splattering his toned stomach, Sam flushes even darker, and he squirms.

A thumb drags through the stuff and Sam follows it with his eyes to Dean's lips. 

Eyes glance back at Sam and lips curl up. 

"Want some?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of two.


	93. diligent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean had been joking with Sam when he found his brother's eyes on him. 

He had offered his brother a taste, teasing to calm his startled heart. His stomach flopped, however, when Sam leaned over to him, just over the seats and pressed his lips right to his chest where some of the cum had landed. 

Dean stared down for a moment, surprised, only to let out a low groan, heavy and startled, but not at all unhappy, when Sam licked away the mess around his nipple with purpose and care. 

"Fuck, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part. part two of two.


	94. cuffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

The smell of exhaust is metal and fire and Sam can smell the grass from where he's bent over Baby. He gasps, feels his dick pressed on the grill through his jeans, whimpers at the way Dean slams into him, and grunts when Dean tugs his cuffed hands.


	95. indescribable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for huntersathogwarts.

Dean has never quite felt so... 

He stops to consider a word, glancing down at that tanned ass, taking in the curve of it as it reddens from the most recent crash of his hand. Sam is panting into the bed spread and Dean can't help but grin when the body on his lap gives a shudder at his careful hand. 

"Come on, baby boy, just a few more." He croons in that gravel tone, and his hand curves right back down onto that backside, firm and loud and nice. 

Sam whimpers, pumping his cock against Dean's leg.


	96. breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for huntersathogwarts.

Even though Dean doesn't eat the stuff Sam eats, all those leafy greens and vegetables, he still orders a salad for him when Sam heads to the restroom to wash his hands. He gets Sam a damn glass of water with a beer on the side and when he comes back, Dean heads off to wash his own hands. 

Sam makes sure that there's ketchup on the table for Dean's fries and that the burger has the little stick taken out of it. When he gets back, they don't talk, but sit and eat. 

For a moment, they breathe easy.


	97. never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cuddlingbrothers.

The motel is behind him and the morning is still cool. 

The weight of his case is nice on his shoulder and he relaxes into the easy gait of his usual wanderings. 

Will he stop? 

Maybe, but only to rest. 

Will he pull out that guitar? 

Most definitely, though only when he's found a new gig. 

He remembers tanned skin and lithe limbs, and smiles for a moment. The memory is a good one at the Pink Motel. Still though, Dean's not usually the one to think back or to look back. 

He never looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off some fanart cuddlingbrothers reblogged. 
> 
> I'll add the link later, once I find it.


	98. confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean doesn't know what happened. 

At one point, he was in the hotel room, waiting for Sam to come back with food, which he came back with, but at one point, his back is turned, and then, the world blacks out in a bright wash of pain. He wakes up with a bursting headache and the taste of blood in his mouth. 

"Sammy?" It's the first word on his lips and there is his little brother, sitting across from him, and smiling a terrible smile. Eyes shutter black and Dean's throat clenches. 

"Hello, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one.
> 
> parallel to Posessed!Dean in chapters seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-six, and seventy-seven.


	99. offensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"You get out of my brother right now or I'll-" Sam's laugh reached his ears and he froze at the harsh sound. 

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You're stuck here and I won't be leaving." Not Sam, moved closer, a trailing hand along Dean's shoulders. He was suddenly close, nose pressed along the curve of his throat, lips to his ear. "And the hard-assed hunter, Dean Winchester, right here in my grasp." The thing let out a little laugh. 

"Who would have known you fucked your little brother on the side~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two.


	100. defensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

"How-" The thing let out a shush into his ear. "Oh, now Dean, do you really think that there are things your brother can hide from me when I'm in his head?" 

There was a laugh, a sort of low sound with a little snort at the end that reminded Dean of Sam, but the awkward way it hitched at the end made his stomach turn. 

"I know everything he knows, Dean, and oh, the things he keeps from you~." The voice was a sing-song and then, he found himself with a lap full of possessed Sam. 

Dean bared teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three.


	101. attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

For just a moment, Dean looks up at a face he knows so well, and stares into those dark eyes, and wants nothing more then to tear the Demon right out of it's nest in Sam's head. 

Suddenly, a pocket knife is drawn, the blade flipped out with an easy hand, and Dean watches it as Not Sam watches him. Suddenly, the blade is at his throat, the slice of metal against fragile skin is painful, sharp and stinging, and he hisses. 

The demon grins, curling those dimpled lips up, grips Dean's hair, and pulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four. unsure if this will be finished.


	102. squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean doesn't like seeing Sam this way. 

He's feverish and unsteady and it reminds Dean too much of Sam being too weak. No matter what Sam says, Dean won't allow him to do much aside from sit, eat, and sleep, and the elder Winchester prefers it this way. 

Sometimes, even though Sam complains, he gets a squeeze when he tucks the blanket around Sam on the bed, books stacked on a nearby desk for later. Dean huffs when he hears the muffled 'Thanks' and leaves the room. 

It's all he can do now.


	103. burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean's ears still ring with the loud gunshots, can still feel the vibration through the shared end table as Sam hits the covers of the bed next to his, and he stares. 

His eyes to take everything in, stares at his baby brother, bleeding out across the sheets. The fuckers are talking on whether to kill him or not. Sammy looks asleep, but the pinch of his brow makes Dean want to wake him. As he speaks, he faces them, shoulders hunched, and Dean is ready. 

The bullet shrapnel burns for just a moment.


	104. falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for brothersintheimpala.

Dean is panting, having dragged Sam out of there as quickly as possible. 

Sam's clutching on to his clothes and he's trying his best to calm his gasps. 

The hiss from the skies above, however, grows louder, and finally, Dean looks up. He sees the first angel fall, all feathers and flames, and he feels his throat clench. When Sam is speaking, trying to figure out what he's seeing, Dean hears the same tone he heard as a child when Sam wanted to understand something. 

"Angels. They're... falling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written just the same as the show's version, not except a little more on Dean's point of view. the idea here, from what I heard when I watched the finale, is that Sam sounded like a little kid again, asking his brother what was going on, because he's scared, and he doesn't know, and Dean always has the answers.


End file.
